


he's got a boy crush

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Three's Company [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Up, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: Kerf sat there for a moment, his brain synapses whirring like dial-up. Mo took pity on him because he threw the notebook at his husbandWhen he opened it, Kerf felt his entire world cave in. Inside the notebook were love letters he had written to Tyson and drawings and pictures of the two of them together.After a moment of gawking at the contents, Kerf closed the notebook and placed it on the table. When he looked up at Mo, Mo's face was a little less destroyed but he still looked ready to beat Kerf half to death.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/Morgan Rielly, J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: Three's Company [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	he's got a boy crush

**Author's Note:**

> Look. When you're in the mood to write, you damn well sit down and write. I don't know what else to say about why I've got three parts of this done so quickly. Other than maybe that I'm having a buttload of fun writing in this universe. I hope you guys are having as much fun reading it! This fic is a continuation of the previous part, though I don't think it's strictly necessary to read the first two parts to understand what's going on here... though it would make me really happy if you decided to do so. That being said, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic/series. It's an entirely fictional universe created as a way to help me cope with the stress of quarantine.
> 
> The title is a play on a lyric from "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town

Being in Toronto was fun. The city was a lot like Denver. It was big and never tired of things for Kerf to do when he wasn't playing hockey. Though, now that he had a husband, a two-year-old daughter and a son due within the next month, he rarely went out anymore. He was too busy attending to household chores. The only times he seemed to go out were when the Leafs were in Denver to play the Avalanche. Tyson and J.T. always took him back to his favourite places from when he had been a member of the Avalanche.

Now that Tyson and J.T. had welcomed their bundle of joy--one they'd name after him no less--into the world, Kerf wasn't so sure they would be able to spend as much time with him anymore. And, quite frankly, that thought terrified him.

Deep down in the darkest corners of his mind, Kerf was hiding a massive secret from everyone. Everyone including his husband, Morgan. He knew that the type of secret he was keeping was dangerous to keep from a spouse. Kerf knew that he had to tell Mo eventually. He knew that. He just didn't know when he would find the courage to open his mouth and say what had been eating away at him for the last five years.

As with anything else, the universe seemed to be the one to force Kerf's hand. Kerf had been nowhere near ready when it happened but he would later come to be thankful that he got his feelings out there.

°~~°~~°~~°~~°~~°

"Mo, babe," Kerf called from the kitchen as he was rummaging through some of the drawers. "Have you seen the wet wipes? Josephine got ravioli sauce all over her face."

"I think they're in your duffle bag," Mo responded, voice carrying in from the living room. "Want me to grab them?"

"Yeah, please. That'd be great."

Kerf heard footsteps disappear up the stairs and pad across the floor above him. He smiled as turned back to Josephine.

She was sitting in her high chair, ravioli sauce covering most of her face and most of the tray in front of her. Kerf sighed as he walked across the room and sat in the chair next to his daughter. He ruffled his daughter's hair which earned him an amused giggle and some clapping hands. Kerf chuckled and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

A few moments later, he heard Mo's footsteps pad across the floor above and then back down the stairs. When Mo appeared in the kitchen, he was holding the bag of wet wipes as well as a silver notebook.

"Thanks for the--"

Kerf was interrupted by Mo tossing the wipes onto the table. They landed with a soft thud. Mo pulled out the chair on the other side of Josephine and sat down. He put the notebook on the table and flipped the cover open.

"What's wro--"

Mo held up his hand to which Kerf promptly shut his mouth. Mo flipped through the pages, eyes starting to glass over with tears. Ketf tilted his head, confused as to what was even happening.

Mo sighed after a few minutes, closing the notebook and shoving it to the side. He looked over at Kerf. Kerf's heart almost exploded because Mo looked wrecked. His eyes were somewhat swollen, red, and dripping tears. His lips looked like they had been bitten raw. His entire face was red and his hair was strewn all over the place.

"Babe, what's--"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that," Mo seethed., recoiling from the hand Kerf was trying to place on his shoulder. 

Mo raked a hand down his face, slouching in the chair. "If you had've just told me, I wouldn't have cared. Instead, you go behind my back. With your damn best friend of all people!"

Kerf sat there for a moment, his brain synapses whirring like dial-up. Mo took pity on him because he threw the notebook at his husband

When he opened it, Kerf felt his entire world cave in. Inside the notebook were love letters he had written to Tyson and drawings and pictures of the two of them together.

After a moment of gawking at the contents, Kerf closed the notebook and placed it on the table. When he looked up at Mo, Mo's face was a little less destroyed but he still looked ready to beat Kerf half to death.

"You think I'm cheating on you with Tyson?" Kerf asked though he knew the answer.

"Yes!" Mo replied a little forcefully.

Josephine hiccuped before she started crying, covering her ears with her hands. Mo glared at Kerf before he scooped their daughter out of her high chair and into his lap.

Kerf watched as Mo slowly bounced their daughter, blowing raspberries at her. Josephine calmed down after a few minutes, returning to her normal giggly self.

Mo glared at Kerf again as he opened the wet wipes and pulled one out. He carefully wiped the ravioli sauce off of Josephine's face, to which he received little protest.

When Mo was done, he put Josephine on the floor and ruffled her hair.

"Go play with your toys, JoJo," he said, pointing towards the living room. "Daddy and I need to talk."

Josephine smiled before she slowly limbered to the living room. Mo turned back to Kerf when Josephine disappeared behind the couch.

"I've been reading a little," Mo said, sighing. "I think we should get her an autism evaluation. Her behaviours match up with some of the criteria for diagnosis."

Kerf blinked in surprise before he nodded.

"One of my cousins is autistic," Kerf said, smiling cautiously at Mo. "And Josephine matches up pretty well to what she was like as a toddler."

Mo smiled back, reaching his hand across the table. Kerf raised an eyebrow but grabbed his husband's hand when Mo nodded at him.

"I'm not cheating on you with Tyson. Just so you know."

"I know. I just overreacted in the heat of the moment."

Kerf squeezed his eyes shut and ducked his head. He heard Mo inhale sharply and when he looked back at his husband, his smile had faltered.

"...but you _do_ have feelings for him."

Kerf squeezed Mo's hand and nodded.

"I love him, Morgan. I have since before I left Denver."

"Oh," Mo mumbled, eyes starting to glass over with tears.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Kerf brought his hand up and wiped away his husband's tears. Mo smiled despite himself and kissed Kerf's wrist. "I love Tyson, yes. But I'm _in_ love with you, Morgan. I wouldn't have married and had two kids with you if I wasn't in love with you. I'm not a monster that fucks with people's emotions like that."

Mo smiled as he brought his left hand up. Kerf took his left hand and slotted it over top of Mo's. He felt them both shiver when the cold metals of their wedding rings made contact with each other's skin.

Kerf looked at his wedding ring and then to Mo's. He brought Mo's hand over and kissed the inscription on the ring. Mo's face softened as he looked at Kerf. He brought his hand up and cupped his husband's face.

" _'The Passion,'_ " Mo mumbled, running his thumb across Kerf's cheekbone.

" _'That Unites,'_ " Kerf finished, twirling the wedding rings between his fingers.

Tears streamed down Kerf's face as he sat there, staring into his husband's eyes. Mo had tears streaming down his face, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

"I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, too, Morgan."

Mo squeezed Kerf's cheek, giving him a soft look.

"You have my permission to get involved with Tyson. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

Kerf gave Mo a fond look before chuckling. He took his hand and gestured around the house.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. But I have everything I need right here."


End file.
